


Pertenencias

by winter74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry aprende a confiar al aprender a obedecer. Severus reconoce a quién pertenece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertenencias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belongings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20907) by empatic siren. 



Estaba allí, de pie, sudoroso y brillante. Una fina capa de transpiración cubría su ágil cuerpo, sólo adornado con las gruesas bandas de cuero que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos, cuyo peso era mucho y extraño y tan reconfortante como desconcertante. Su respiración se convirtió en cortos jadeos. Sus manos temblaban levemente. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y vidriosos, expresando a partes iguales miedo y expectativa.  
  
El otro se le unió cruzando la habitación con su ondulante túnica negra. Con un brillo volátil en los ojos, el otro se mantuvo frente a él, amenazante. Firmemente sostenido, en las manos del otro había un collar de cuero negro adornado con una intrincada filigrana de retorcidas serpientes plateadas. Mientras jugueteaba con el borde del collar entre sus dedos, el otro le miró fijamente a los ojos, le miró fijamente en el alma. Él apartó la mirada del otro, dejando caer la vista hasta el collar, hasta la última señal de su esclavitud. Su respiración se volvió irregular, el perenne rubor de su carne desnuda se oscureció y se hizo más pronunciado mientras el otro depositaba el collar entre sus trémulas manos y se las cerraba apretándolas.  
  
—Debes ofrecérmelo si estás dispuesto a entregarte a mí. Debes entregarte por tu propia voluntad. No te daré la satisfacción de tomarte en contra de tus deseos. Cargarás con la vergüenza y la humillación de entregarte a mí libremente y estarás agradecido por ello. Tienes cinco minutos para tomar la decisión. Si eliges entregarte a mí, cuando regrese estarás de rodillas, con las manos extendidas, ofreciéndome el collar sobre tus palmas. Me mirarás a los ojos. Sin embargo, si no puedes hacerlo, si eres demasiado débil, entonces dejarás el collar donde estás ahora, te marcharás y no regresarás. ¿He sido claro?  
  
Ante el gesto de afirmación de su cabeza, el otro salió majestuosamente hacia otra habitación. Él miró el collar que estaba en sus manos. Era grueso. Imponente. Permanente.  
  
—No lo quiero —gritaba dentro de su cabeza—. ¡No lo quiero!  
  
Pensó en irse, en dejar caer el collar, en cruzar la puerta hacia la libertad. No podía entregarse al otro, no podía. Pero incluso mientras su mente tomaba la decisión de marcharse, sus traidoras rodillas comenzaron a hundirse hacia el suelo. Ante ese lento movimiento, se dio cuenta de que no podía..., no podía irse. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras sentía como sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo de piedra lisa. Miró cómo sus brazos se alzaban para extender, con sus temblorosas manos aún con las palmas hacia arriba, el collar que descansaba en ellas y ofrecerlo como un regalo. Dejó escapar el pequeño sollozo que estaba alojado en su garganta. Estaba ahí arrodillado, aterrorizado por lo que estaba haciendo pero incapaz de parar. Quería eso, oh, cuánto lo quería. Pero no lo quería. Estaba asustado, absolutamente aterrorizado de quererlo.  
  
En ese momento, el otro volvió. Contempló la figura arrodillada con lujuria desenfrenada y sus brillantes ojos se deslizaron sobre la ruborizada y tersa piel.  
  
Mientras estaba arrodillado y sosteniendo la mirada del otro, se resistía a la tentación de apartar la vista de la posesiva mirada.  
  
Sin decir una sola palabra el otro tomó el collar de sus manos, y él dejó que sus brazos cayesen a los lados. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y la sutil transpiración se convirtió en ríos de sudor. El otro se colocó detrás de él con el collar en la mano. Notó cómo se arrodillaba y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Esperó. La expectativa era aterradora. De pronto sintió, más que vio, el collar. Ante el primer roce del collar en su cuello desnudo comenzó a hiperventilar y se estremeció violentamente. Se tambaleó hacia adelante y sólo paró la caída el veloz brazo del otro rodeando su cintura.  
  
La mano que aún sostenía el collar se paró y volvió a colocarse tras él. El brazo del otro se apartó de su cintura y le tocó el hombro apretándolo para consolarle.  
  
El aroma familiar de clavo y naranja amarga llenó el ambiente cuando el otro se inclinó y susurró amorosamente en su oído: —Harry, necesitas calmarte, Amor.  
  
Las suaves palabras le calmaron.  
  
—Está bien —dijo el otro—, lento pero seguro. Respira profundamente, Harry. ¿Recuerdas la palabra?  
  
Harry afirmó violentamente.  
  
—Bien, Amor, bien. ¿Necesitas usarla?  
  
—Quiero... —comenzó Harry, pero el otro le interrumpió.  
  
—No, Amor, no. Recuerda, usa la palabra sólo si la necesitas. ¿Necesitas decirla?  
  
—No —soltó un ronco Harry mientras susurraba otro “no” como un eco de reafirmación.  
  
La mano que estaba sobre el hombro de Harry cayó hasta su cadera y comenzó a dibujar perezosos círculos en ella causando que Harry se estremeciese por las oleadas de placer que le provocaban. Satisfecho por el momento, Harry suspiró.  
  
Entendiendo el mensaje, el otro murmuró: —¿Estás listo para comenzar de nuevo?  
  
—Sí —dijo Harry suavemente, con los ojos cerrados y saboreando los cómodos y familiares sonidos y aromas.  
  
La mano en su cadera se paró y apartó. El collar volvió a la garganta de Harry de nuevo. La respiración de Harry se aceleró pero la controló.  
  
—Chsss... Amor, no pienses en ello —le ordenó la otra voz—. Así está bien, sólo ríndete. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto —dijo el otro mientras el final del collar pasaba por la hebilla.  
  
—Ya está, relájate. Chsss... ¿No se siente bien? —preguntó el otro en un tono tranquilizador mientras continuaba ajustando el collar a la suave carne de Harry.  
  
De repente, al notar que la presión aumentaba, Harry quiso parar. Abrió bruscamente los ojos y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. —No, no, no ¡noooo! —y agitó la cabeza de lado a lado intentando escaparse del collar.  
  
El otro le ignoró y continuó ajustándolo tanto como se atrevió. Lo abrochó firmemente y dijo: —Chsss... Amor... Todo está bien. ¿Ves? Ya está. ¿No se siente maravilloso? Ya está. No hay nada que temer.  
  
Mientras la respiración de Harry se comenzaba a equilibrar de nuevo y sus ojos se cerraban el otro continuaba.  
  
—¿Ves? Está bien... Disfrútalo... Ya no puedes cambiarlo... No te lo puedes quitar... Ahora me perteneces.  
  
Harry gimió y arqueó la espalda al escuchar las últimas de las hipnóticas palabras del otro.  
  
—Está bien. Se siente bien... Muy bien... ¿Sí? Me has dado el regalo más hermoso. Disfrútalo, Amor... disfrútalo.  
  
Y con eso, el otro se apartó y miró como Harry caía desmadejado sobre su espalda.  
  
Harry se retorció en el suelo, asaltado por esas nuevas sensaciones. El olor del cuero llenó sus sentidos. El implacable peso del collar le apretaba de un modo extraño y posesivamente erótico. Y, Severus tenía razón, se sentía muy bien. El collar no le había atrapado, como hubo temido durante tanto tiempo. En su lugar, le reconfortaba. Le marcaba. Mostraba al mundo que se había entregado, completamente, a Severus y que Severus le había aceptado y se responsabilizaba de él. Pertenecía a Severus. Era libre. Y sabía, como nunca había sabido nada antes, que Severus le valoraba; sabía que no abusaría de él o de su confianza tan completa y libremente entregada. Esos pensamientos de amor y consuelo se entrelazaban con la erótica sensación de sus marcas de dominio. Una ola de calor le sorprendió y como consecuencia su polla alzó su orgullosa cabeza. Harry estaba ahora dolorosamente duro.  
  
—Estás tan hermoso... —escuchó Harry. Abrió los ojos y miró a su marido, su amante, durante los últimos cinco años. El resto del mundo desapareció en ese instante. Las únicas cosas que existían en ese momento eran Harry y Severus.  
  
Severus bajó la mirada hacia su bello marido exquisitamente marcado y adornado como suyo. Habían intentado completar esta fantasía en concreto en varias ocasiones, pero nunca habían conseguido pasar del collar. Al principio, Severus pensó que tenía que ver con algo en el cuello de Harry, pensó que quizás Harry tenía miedo de que el collar le ahogase. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que el problema era lo que el collar representaba para Harry. Harry estaba aterrorizado de entregarse a sí mismo y su confianza a otro por voluntad propia, libre y completamente. Y lo que era peor es que Severus sabía que Harry lo ansiaba, anhelaba hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía. Después de todos los abusos y tragedias que había sufrido no era sorprendente, pero Severus sabía que era el momento de empujar ese límite en particular. Sabía, incluso aunque Harry no, que estaba listo. Que lo deseaba. Que lo necesitaba.  
  
Y aún así había puesto gran cuidado sacándolos de la escena y empujando suavemente a Harry a dejar atrás su miedo, a aumentar su intimidad, a acercarse a su propio poder emocional. La prueba del éxito de Severus descansaba en el cuerpo libidinoso que se retorcía en el suelo. Mientras el calor erótico de Harry impregnaba los sentidos de Severus, éste se daba cuenta de que ya era momento de retomar su personaje.  
  
—Ahora me perteneces —dijo Severus con su voz más autoritaria.  
  
Harry paró de retorcerse y su aliento se detuvo ante el sonido de la orden de Severus.  
  
Severus caminó lentamente alrededor del cuerpo acostado boca abajo. —¡Abre los ojos! —Le espetó.  
  
Harry acató de inmediato.  
  
—Mientras te esté inspeccionando a ti, mi propiedad, tú estarás dolorosamente consciente de mi evaluación. ¿He sido claro?  
  
Harry asintió vigorosamente. Ante la ceja arqueada de Severus, Harry se apresuró a decir: —Sí. Sí, Amo.  
  
Severus eligió sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente, era el momento de saber si Harry había regresado a la escena y la disfrutaba.  
  
—Eres una buena puta.  
  
Harry gimió. Sí, determinó Severus, Harry había vuelto y estaba listo para jugar.  
  
—¿Y eso? ¿Te gusta que te llamen puta? Porque eso es lo que eres. Una putita que necesita una mano firme para no caer accidentalmente en brazos de otro. Por eso estás marcada. Así todos sabrán que me perteneces.  
  
Durante la humillación, los párpados de Harry aleteaban. Y gemía, y se retorcía, y maullaba de un modo más alto, más lascivo, más pronunciado.  
  
—Yo sé lo que necesitas, ¿verdad, puta?  
  
—Sí, Amo.  
  
—Dímelo, puta, ¿qué necesitas?  
  
—Yo..., yo...  
  
—¡Dímelo!  
  
—Yo, le necesito dentro de mí. Por favor, tómeme, reclámeme, hágame suyo.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que necesitas, puta? ¿Un recordatorio de a quién perteneces?  
  
—Síííííí —siseó Harry mientras retorcía su cuerpo en dirección a la melosa voz de Severus.  
  
—Muy bien. ¿Te has preparado a ti misma, puta?  
  
—Sí, Amo.  
  
—Espero que hayas sido concienzudo —dijo Severus mientras abría su túnica y se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Harry. Estaba tan duro como Harry y sabía que iba a necesitar hasta la última gota de su autocontrol para durar más de unos segundos. Pero lo haría, porque esto era para Harry. Esto no era para él.  
  
Severus entró en Harry de una rápida embestida. Harry gritó y arañó con los dedos el suelo de la mazmorra mientras el inicial pinchazo agudo de dolor se convertía en un placer caliente, profundo y ondulante.  
  
Como Severus no comenzó a moverse enseguida, Harry le indicó que estaba listo. Aún así, Severus no se movió. Frustrado, Harry comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse bajo él en un esfuerzo por incitarle a que se moviese.  
  
Dándole una fuerte palmada en la cadera, Severus le ordenó: —¡Deja de moverte, puta! Mírame y pon atención.  
  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía toda la atención de Harry, Severus continuó: —Como has dicho, necesitas que te recuerden a quién perteneces. Cada vez que te embista, te lo recordaré diciendo _eres mío_. Y tú te lo recordarás diciendo _soy tuyo_. Si te equivocas al seguir mis órdenes, pararé. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
—Sí Amo.  
  
—Bien, veamos lo bien que sabes seguir instrucciones.  
  
Y con esto, Severus comenzó a moverse dentro de Harry con ahínco. Se inició un lento coro de _eres mío_ y _soy tuyo_ que le recibían a cada empuje. Empezó a moverse más rápido. Harry comenzó a tener dificultades para seguirle. Se encontró perdido en el placer cuando las embestidas de Severus se hicieron más profundas, más rápidas, más duras, más dulces. Se desconcentró mientras Severus golpeaba dentro de él sin descanso, mientras el peso del collar en su garganta le recordaba su posición, mientras el olor a naranjas amargas, cuero y sexo le intoxicaba.  
  
Harry comenzó a fallar. —So... soy... —era todo lo que podía decir.  
  
—Concéntrate, puta, o pararé.  
  
—Soy...  
  
EMBESTIDA  
  
—Soy...  
  
EMBESTIDA  
  
—...tuyo.  
  
EMBESTIDA  
  
Harry estaba tan cerca, tan cerca. Sólo unas pocas embestidas más y estaba seguro de que se correría sin tocarse. Así que se concentró en su placer, tanto, que no notó cuando Severus salió de él completamente.  
  
—¡No! —gritó Harry. —¡Por favor! ¡No!  
  
—Te dije lo que pasaría si no seguías mis órdenes. No tienes disciplina. Menos mal que estás marcado como mío, de otro modo no confiaría en ti fuera de estas habitaciones.  
  
—No, por favor, POR FAVOR. Puedo hacerlo, por favor, déjeme intentarlo otra vez. Por favor —rogó Harry.  
  
—Tendrás otra oportunidad para probarte. Pero ahora, creo que necesitas un castigo.  
  
La respiración de Harry se atoró en su garganta.  
  
—Te quedarás donde estás, boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y dobladas. No tienes permitido tocarte; de hecho, extiende los brazos hacia afuera, las palmas hacia abajo. Sí, así. Puede que sepas seguir instrucciones, después de todo. Hasta que vuelva practicarás. Me imaginarás entrando y saliendo de ti y dirás, en voz alta, _soy tuyo_ , seguido de _te pertenezco_ , a cada embestida. Sabré si me desobedeces.  
  
Harry asintió y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados imaginó la bella polla de Severus llenándole y deslizándose dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. —Soy tuyo —dijo. —Te pertenezco —continuó.  
  
Cuando Severus volvió treinta minutos después, Harry estaba empapado de sudor, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo la cabeza fervientemente de lado a lado, las manos abriéndose y cerrándose, la polla orgullosamente enhiesta y goteando fluido pre-eyaculatorio mientras daba sacudidas de vez en cuando. Harry estaba murmurando _soy tuyo_ y _te pertenezco_ a un ritmo frenético. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Tal y como se lo habían ordenado.  
  
Harry estaba tan perdido en el subespacio que nunca oyó a Severus regresar, ni escuchó el crujido de su ropa mientras se la desabrochaba y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, ni sintió la vuelta del peso de su marido hasta que no estuvo completamente en su interior.  
  
—Soy tuyo... Te pertenezco... Soy... Oh Dios. Oh DIOS, OH DIOS, ¡TUYO! —Harry gritó cuando Severus entró en él por segunda vez esa noche.  
  
Severus permaneció ahí, esperando a que Harry se sumase a él. Harry se apaciguó y abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante Severus por la expectativa.  
  
—Ahora, veamos cuánto has aprendido.  
  
Y con eso, empezaron de nuevo. La temblorosa voz de tenor de Harry y la profunda de barítono de Severus se intercalaban con las lentas embestidas.  
  
Comenzaron a moverse más deprisa. Harry se mantenía concentrado. Miraba fijamente a los ojos de Severus y continuaba con su mantra, su voz coincidiendo con cada embestida.  
  
Más rápido, más fuerte, aún más rápido. Severus no podía controlarse más y embistió fuertemente a Harry una última vez. Mientras se corría, llenando completamente a Harry, gritó _¡ERES MÍO!_ a la vez que Harry gritaba _¡SOY TUYO!_  
  
Jadeando por las últimas sacudidas del cegador orgasmo, salió de Harry, se inclinó sobre él y se lo tragó de la cabeza a la raíz de una sola vez.  
  
Harry dio un ahogado grito de sorpresa antes de ser envuelto en el olvido blanco y caliente y de correrse con fuerza gritando el nombre de Severus, seguido muy de cerca por las palabras _soy tuyo_ , que salieron disparadas una y otra vez hasta que Harry se puso a jadear de agotamiento.  
  
Se quedaron ahí tumbados juntos, reposando el orgasmo, ambos aún cayendo del más increíble sexo que jamás habían tenido. Cuando se hubieron recuperado un poco, Severus se sentó, lanzó unos rápidos hechizos limpiadores, y ayudó a Harry a sentarse. Harry estaba aún lejos de sentirse lúcido y se dejó caer en los brazos de Severus. Éste retiró las restricciones que llevaba Harry, dejando el collar para el final. Cuando lo hubo hecho, cuidadosamente colocó a Harry en su regazo, abrazándolo protectoramente, mientras Harry temblaba y se recostaba contra su pecho.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
Desconcertado y no del todo capaz de hilar sus propios pensamientos, Harry abrió la boca para responder, y la cerró otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro tembloroso. Severus vio como un espectro completo de emociones se dibujaba en la cara de Harry. Cuando Harry abrió la boca e intentó hablar en su lugar salieron dolorosos sollozos. Severus se lo acercó más, meciéndolo suavemente adelante y atrás. Había esperado algo así. La escena había sido increíblemente intensa y extremadamente difícil para Harry, quien había sido empujado hasta el límite. Y haciéndolo aún más difícil para Harry estaba el hecho de que normalmente él controlaba lo que ocurría en el dormitorio. Incluso siendo _bottom_ , se comportaba como un _top_.  
  
Lo que había comenzado como una fantasía ociosa obviamente había despertado en Harry sentimientos profundamente arraigados de los que antes no había tenido conocimiento alguno. Mientras sollozaba entre los brazos de Severus, éste le consolaba con tranquilizadoras palabras y ligeros besos.  
  
—Chsss, Amor. Ya está, déjalo salir. Eres tan hermoso. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ya está, déjalo salir.  
  
Unos minutos después, Harry se calmó y miró a Severus con tanto amor y confianza en sus ojos que Severus se quedó sin habla. Las lágrimas picaron en el rabillo de sus ojos. Harry le había dado lo que nadie antes, su completa y total confianza. Severus se juró en silencio que protegería ese regalo siempre, sin importar lo que le costase.  
  
Apretó a Harry ligeramente y dijo otra vez: —Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
  
Harry, aún incapaz de hablar, gruñó en confirmación y dejó que todo su cuerpo descansase contra Severus. Severus cogió a Harry en brazos, se puso de pie y dijo: —Vamos, Amor. Es el momento de tu recompensa.  
  
Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, Severus se rio entre dientes y dijo: —Sí, esto también ha sido muy divertido, pero ahora es el momento de que te demuestre cuánto te quiero.  
  
Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y con un gesto rápido de su mano se comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua templada y aceites perfumados. Severus sentó a Harry en un lado de la bañera y se desnudó rápidamente. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, cuidadosamente bajó a Harry hasta el agua y después se deslizó detrás de él. Harry dejó descansar la cabeza en el pecho de su marido después de que éste tirase de él para acercarle.  
  
—Ha sido... intenso —susurró Harry.  
  
—Chsss, Amor. No digas nada. Es mi turno de enseñarte cuánto te quiero, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Harry asintió y dejó que Severus tomase el control de nuevo. Severus lavó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Harry con una suave caricia. Cuando el baño acabó, con cuidado sacó a Harry y le secó con una gruesa y suave toalla. Tomando una de las manos de Harry con la suya, le dirigió hasta la cama y lo tumbó boca abajo. Le ungió con aceite masajeando la sensible carne; le dio la vuelta y repitió el proceso. Al terminar, se aseguró de que Harry aún estaba preparado, untó su polla con lubricante y, muy despacio y con cuidado, entró en Harry. A cada lenta embestida miraba a Harry a los ojos y le decía en voz baja: —Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
  
Con sus manos aún cubiertas de aceite, Severus masturbó cariñosamente a Harry. Sus clímax fueron como dulces besos en vez de las olas rompientes de la vez anterior. Y en lugar de gritos, ambos gimieron y llegaron al final con suspiros de satisfacción.  
  
Permanecieron unidos un rato, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Cuando los ojos de Harry comenzaron a cerrarse, Severus se retiró, murmuró unos encantamientos de limpieza y rodó hasta quedar a un lado, haciendo cuchara con Harry. Les cubrió a ambos con la colcha y miró como Harry caía en un sueño ligero. Le estuvo mirando fijamente y se preguntó de nuevo por qué una criatura tan exquisita le había elegido, le había marcado como su Amor, suyo. Harry le había reclamado. Pertenecía a Harry.  
  
Cuando Harry se hubo quedado dormido, Severus peinó con una mano su suave pelo mientras la otra serpenteaba hasta rodearle por la cintura; le acercó y le susurró al oído: —Te pertenezco. Soy tuyo. Soy tuyo. Soy tuyo.  
  
Lo último que Severus escuchó antes de dormirse fue la somnolienta voz de Harry susurrando en voz baja: —Eres mío.  
  
  
fin


End file.
